If I Could See You Again
by Konohamidori
Summary: Mereka adalah sepasang mantan kekasih yang bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, kembali bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah namun semua sudah berbeda… kau berusaha menariknya kembali dalam duniamu tapi dia lebih sulit untuk di gapai, semua terasa sulit jika kau menyerah, untuk itu kembalilah BAKA!


**PERHATIAN** : SEGALA KEKURANGAN, KRITIK, SARAN DAN MAKIANNYA SILAHKAN LEPAS DI REVIEW, SETIAP REVIEW YANG MASUK GUE TERIMA, REVIEW KALIAN AKAN BERMANFAAT UNTUK PERKEMBANGAN TULISAN AUTHOR

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **IICSYA © KoNohamidori**

 **Pairing: NaruSaku, ShikaIno.**

 **WARNING** **: EYD ngaco, typo suka-sukanya dia muncul, AU, OOC, OC, alur kilat, update lama, Author pemula, Verbal masih cetek, dan cerita yang membosankan**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt-comfort/Drama/friendship/ Angst dan Humor, hentahlah…**

 **YANG MASIH BERMINAT SILAHKAN DIBACA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

19 : 33 PM Tokyo, Japan

(Haneda Airport)

Seorang wanita berambut pirang berlari menaiki eskalator dengan tergesa. Rambut pirang panjangnya bergoyang indah layaknya ekor kuda. Sesekali ia melirik pada arloji keluaran majalah terbaru yang melekat di pergelangan tanganya. Manik biru lembut itu semakin membulat saat melihat garis-garis penunjuk waktu itu tak kunjung berhenti. Yang ada, ia malah semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya yang berlari dalam balutan _heels_ setinggi delapan senti-mengabaikan fakta kalau kakinya pasti akan terasa sakit dan membengkak besok paginya. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan situasi bandara yang saat itu tengah ramai. Tubuhnya yang langsing tak banyak membantu saat ia menyelinap melewati orang yang berlalu-lalang. Bahkan beberapa kali ia membuat beberapa orang terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku"

Hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkannya sambil terus berlari tanpa sempat membalas umpatan yang terdengar di telinganya. Sekarang ia merasa bernapas seperti banteng. Ia berlari seperti orang gila hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Shikamaru tidak bercanda akan kepulangan sesorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

 **PING**! ( _Shikamaru_ _)_

 **PING**! ( _Shikamaru_ )

 **Kau sudah temukan dia**? ( _Shikamaru)_

.

.

.

Pria berkuncir itu menatap malas ponselnya yang tidak mendapat balasan apapun pada pesannya. Ia segera menekan angka 1 di kontak panggilanya. Nyatanya tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk dapat tersambung ke sana.

" _BRENGSEK!"_

Pria bernama Shikamaru itu nyaris saja melemparkan ponselnya saat suara Ino begema di gendang telinganya. Sepertinya Ino serius murka kali ini-terdengar jelas dari betapa lancarnya gadis itu menyumpahi dirinya bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengatakan ' ya, ada apa sayang?' itu artinya, ia harus siap-siap berlutut di depan wanita itu agar mau memaafkannya. Tidak ada cara lain lagi.

"Ck.. merepotkan"

" _Apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?"_

"Ah. Tidak-itu-maksudku"

.

.

Saat ini Shikamaru hanya pasrah menerima umpatan dari wanita di sebrang sana. Bola matanya terlihat berputar-putar dan pikirannya mendadak menerawang- aish.. Naruto benar-benar sialan-Si kunyuk itu yang telah membuat dirinya terjebak dalam hal yang menyebalkan dan merepotkan seperti ini. Rasanya Ia perlu membuat pembalasan pada bosnya itu. Shikamaru segera mengambil kalender dari meja kerjanya dan melingkarinya dengan stabilo kuning cerah. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang membuat karya seni di sana-bentuknya seperti tanduk iblis.

.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya karena sudah dua puluh menit Ino terus mengoceh tanpa membiarkan dirinya memotong pembicaraaan. Shikamaru tahu Ino tidak akan berhenti jika tidak dihentikan, dan salah satu kelebihan Shikamaru Nara adalah otak kreatifnya.

Shikamaru mengambil bungkusan permen karet Chouji dan menggenggamnya. Membuat suara berisik dari bungkus permen dan berakting dengan membuat suara putus putus agar meyakinkan orang di sebrang sana sedang ada gangguan jaringan.

"In..srak..aku..srek ..pha..srekk..dia..baiklah OK"

tuuuutttttttt…dengan cepat Shikamaru mencopot batrai ponselnya sebelum Ino kembali menghubunginya. Chouji tertawa namun Shikamaru langsung menatapnya tajam. Permen karet yang ditiupnya tidak jadi mengembang. Ia juga meneguk ludahnya saat melihat Shikamaru mendekat ke mejanya dengan menyeringai ala penjahat yang sering dilihatnya di TV.

"Mati aku"

pria gemuk itu buru-buru sok fokus pada komputernya.

.

… *** * *…**

.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menyumpahi Shikamaru sambil terus mencoba menghubunginya. Namun lagi-lagi hanya suara otomatis dari pengalihan panggilannya yang terdengar. Cukup sudah. Rasa sabarnya sudah habis, dan ia tidak akan bertele-tele lagi untuk segera mengeksekusi Shikamaru.

Nyatanya sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia menunggu seseorang yang saat ini belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya. Itu artinya si rambut nanas itu membodohinya-dengan mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang ditunggunya selama ini akan kembali-Ini benar-benar tidak lucu.

"Ck Shikamaru sialan. Awas saja kau ketemu brengsek!" Ino menggerutukkan giginya sambil berjalan menghentakkan tumitnya kuat-kuat. Namun saat ia hendak beranjak pergi, seseorang berdiri di depanya, melonggarkan kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum seperti bunga matahari.

"Hi Ino Pig. Long time no see"

 **BUKKKKH**!wanita itu terjerembab ke lantai saat wanita pirang itu tiba-tiba berlari menerjangnya. Mereka saling menangis dan berpelukan di atas lantai, tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang mungkin berpikir salah satu dari mereka baru saja kembali dari bulan dan kembali bertemu. Ah.. ternyata waktu memang tidak bisa berbohong.

.

.

Ino membantu wanita berambut pink itu memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi. Ia juga melihat beberapa box dengan tulisan _Made In USA_. Sepertinya ada hadiah kecil yang akan menantinya(oleh-oleh) setidaknya perjuangannya hari ini tidak sia-sia.

Sedan silver itu mulai menjauhi bandara dengan membawa dua wanita yang saat ini sedang tertawa melepas rindu setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu.

"Jadi.. kenapa Shikamaru tidak jadi menjemputku?" tanya wanita berambut pink itu. Ino yang sedang menyetir menolehkan kepalanya pada orang di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu Sakura, berharap pada orang malas sepertinya benar-benar tidak berguna, tadinya aku bahkan ingin merencanakan pembunuhan, kalau kau ingin bergabung kau bisa dapat peran yang banyak" ucap wanita berambut pirang itu menunjukan bahwa ia masih kesal, dan mendapat tawa sebagai respon dari wanita bernama Sakura itu.

"Lima tahun tidak bertemu kupikir dia berubah. Ternyata dia masih saja si bodoh tukang tidur, dan selama lima tahun kau masih bertahan denganya?" Sakura menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum. Ia menatap kedepan sambil menikmati rutinitas kota Tokyo di malam hari.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku masih bisa bertahan dengannya. Shikamaru terkadang memang menyebalkan terutama saat kemalasaannya kumat, tapi terkadang dia juga bisa sangat diandalkan. Ah..entahlah, aku bahkan tak sadar bisa bertahan selama itu" Ino hanya tersenyum saat ia tiba-tiba terbayang wajah menguap Shikamaru, meskipun si bodoh Shikamaru itu menyebalkan, tapi ia tak memungkiri bahwa Shikamaru selalu punya alasan untuk membuatnya bertahan.

"Kau membuatku iri Ino". Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ino menoleh dan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi terlihat ragu. Merasa ditatap seperti itu membuat Sakura mengernyit "kau ketinggalan sesuatu di bandara?" Ino menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Mm… lagipula kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau berniat kembali ke Jepang? Kau dan si bodoh itu merahasiakan ini, baiklah..baik, aku dianggap apa oleh pacar dan sahabatku sendiri?" Ino menginjak pedal rem karena _traffic light_ membuat mereka harus bersabar menunggu lampu itu berubah hijau.

"Aku dan Shikamaru tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan kepulanganku darimu, kau tahu? Hanya ingin membuat kejutan kecil. Tapi semuanya hancur saat dia menelfonku dan mengatakan tidak bisa karna ia harus menghandle rapat. Sayang sekalikan? Padahal aku sudah menyamar jadi turis begini lho. Ino menyambut dengan tawa pecahnya.

"Lagipula itu kedengaran baguskan untuk Shikamaru, setidaknya pacarmu itu punya pekerjaan lain selain tidur dan memandang awan. Lagipula terlalu lama di negri orang membuatku ingin pulang kenegaraku sendiri. Aku jadi merindukan masakan ibuku pig! Aku memang suka New York dan kota itu juga cocok untukku, tapi rasanya sekali-sekali kau harus kesana juga. Kau tahu Ino? di sana banyak pria-pria yang menjanjikan masa depan, kau mungkin butuh pria-pria itu untuk jaga-jaga jika si pemalas Shikamaru itu tidak menjanjikan apa-apa untukmu. Dia hanya bisa bilang

"Mendokusai"

Jawab mereka bersaaman sambil tertawa sampai lampu hijau menghentikan tawa mereka.

.

.

 **…* * *…**

"Hatchiiiiiiiiiii" berulang kali pria berambut nanas itu bersin-bersin dan menyeka tisu ke hidungnya. Sebenarnya siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang saat ini sedang membicarakannya. Ia mengambil gelas dan meminta Chouji menuangkan sake ke dalam gelasnya dan itu adalah gelas yang kesepuluh diteguknya. Pria gemuk bernama Chouji itu mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang dengan Shikamaru. Di samping Shikamaru ada Kiba dan Suigetsu yang sudah tepar dengan kepala bertumpu pada meja, mereka berlima memang sudah mabuk berat tapi Tobilah yang paling parah. Pemuda bernama Tobi itu berjalan mendekati akuarium berisi belut dan membawa kantung plastik sambil menangis tersedu-sedu melihat belut-belut itu terkurung, ia kemudian menangkap belut-belut itu dan memasukkannya kesaku celana kerjanya, nenek pemilik saporo itu mulai berteriak dan menghentikan Tobi yang terus memasukkan belut ke dalam kemejanya melihat itu Chouji, Kiba dan Suigetsu juga ikut menghentiakan Tobi yang sedang mabuk, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya senyum-senyum melihat ponselnya.

"Hey bocah kunyuk apa yang kau lakukan dengan belutku"

Nenek Chiyo itu berusaha menghalau Tobi dengan memasukkan kembali belut-belutnya kedalam akuarium, pemuda itu menatap sengit wanita tua di sampingnya,

"Nenek sihir, huh! kau membuat mereka terkurung seperti itu hek..kau..hek " Tobi benar-benar mabuk dan jatuh tergeletak, ia juga masih sempat menunjuk-nunjuk nenek Chiyo dan mengatainya nenek sihir.

Nenek Chiyo segera menangkapi belut-belutnya yang mencoba keluar dari saku dan kemeja pemuda mabuk itu, pemuda itu kegelian dan tertawa merasakan beberapa belut keluar dari sakunya dan ada belut yang masuk ke dalam celananya, ia merasa geli saat belut itu masuk kedaerah terlarangnya..

"Ouch..wanita tua yang nakal akh" pria itu mendesah dan tertawa geli tapi tidak dengan nenek Chiyo yang mendekatinya dengaan membawa balok kayu dengan mata berapi-api, hal itu menimbulkan kekacawan. Shikamaru mendengus menatap layar ponselnya yang belum menerima pesan apapun baik dari ino maupun sakura, ia segera mengambil jasnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu walau kepalanya terasa sangat berat, tidak jauh dari lokasinya terdengar bunyi sirine ia melihat mobil polisi berlalu lalang.

 **…* * *…**

Wanita merah muda itu melepaskan heelsnya asal ketika melihat sofa Ino yang menganggur cantik. Sedangkan pemilik apartemen masih sibuk menelepon seseorang disebrang sana. Siapapun itu Sakura tidak peduli, ia hanya butuh tidur tanpa diganggu sampai ia bangun. Perjalannya ternyata cukup melelahkan juga. Dan saat Ino kembali ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya tidur seperti penyu yang sedang berjemur. Yang dia tahu tidak ada gaya tidur yang lebih buruk selain Shikamaru, tapi melihat Sakura tidur seperti itu membuatnya ragu.

"Apa orang Amerika tidur dengan gaya seperti ini?"

Ino menyisir tatapanya pada Sakura yang tidur dengan tidak elitnya, ia berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil selimut bermotif katsuyu dan menyelimuti Sakura. Ino berbisik pelan pada wanita yang telah terlelap itu

"Kuharap semua bisa kembali seperti dulu".

 **…* * *…**

Pria tampan dan penuh karisma dengan rambut kuning cerah itu menatap pemandangan malam kota Paris dari kamar hotelnya. Menara Eiffel menjulang tinggi tengah menjadi objek pandangannya kali ini. Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan atensinya. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru gelap tersenyum dan memberikan laporan _meeting_. Wanita cantik itu mendekat ke jendela merasa ingin tahu pada apa yang membuat boss nya itu begitu terhipnotis, bagus… pemandangan kota Paris yang romantis. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum mengingat bosnya adalah orang yang kaku dan sangat jauh dari kata romantis. Meskipun semua wanita akan setuju bahwa pria yang ada di depannya ini adalah pria paling diincar seluruh wanita Jepang, bahkan dunia dan termasuk dirinya. Bagaimana tidak dia adalah CEO muda yang wajahnya kerap muncul dalam majalah bisnis yang suka membahas kehidupan para miliarder kelas kakap. Wajah tampan dan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna membuatnya lebih cocok menjadi model daripada pengusaha yang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas menyebalkan, dan yang lebih penting dia masih _single_. Bahkan memikirkan untuk memilikinya saja membuat wanita itu panas dingin.

Pria itu berjalan pada sebuah meja kecil, menuang dua gelas minuman beralkohol itu dan memberikan segelas pada wanita itu.

"Kau punya waktu? aku sedang butuh teman mengobrol " sangat jujur tapi menyebalkan, apa pria ini tidak tahu seni untuk mengajak wanita berbicara. Wanita itu menerima gelas martini yang diberikan bosnya itu "Dengan senang hati, Naruto-kun".

Wanita dengan tampang lugu itu mendekat dan menerima wine dari pria itu, ia tersenyum seperti malaikat tapi bagi beberapa orang itu senyum ratu iblis.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Gimana?gimana?hancur ya?apaan sih lo? Siapa sih lo? hehehe Haloo minna kenalan dong gua author baru, baru gabung maksudnya baca fict sih udah lama, ya gua masih dalam tahap belajar, ini fict pertama gua dan gua butuh saran-saran lo semua, mau yang sopan sampek gak sopan bakal gua teriama kok. Oh iya ini fict bakal panjang mungkin! ini aja masih prolog, kepedean lo ada yang baca, ya udah deh mohon ripyunya yah, review kalian semangat Author.

Okey Dadah….


End file.
